Diabolik Hunter
by VenaHope
Summary: Lets see what happens when a clever girl with troubles past who hates vampires, gets sent to the Sakamaki mansion.


"I'll be back in hour!" I yelled as left the house.

I got in the car with Kate, she smiled and drove me to the mall. She was 17, while I was just 14. My 'friends' are all 15 and Brittney 16.

I got outta the car and walked into the mall. Kate and I found the place we were looking for, and soon caught sight of the blond diva.

She looked at us, her friends came over. "Ok, Makeover time."

First we got me a some new clothing. They got me into black skinny jeans, with a dark red blouse that hang off the shoulders with black lace keeping it up.

They got me in a pair of black heeled ankle boots.

They curled my waste length chestnut hair. I put on some make-up, with red lipstick. I got my ears pierced black tessle drop ear-rings in. My nails were painted black. I threw some sunglasses over my hazel eyes.

I picked up my purse and smiled. I looked like a cover girl.

"wow Jean, talk about a change." Said Monica. I nodded. "Yep, now let get something to eat." I said.

The four of us headed towards the hot pretzels.

"So, Kate, are you and Ben a thing yet?" Asked Brittney.

"N-no, I asked you not to talk about it!" She stuttered. Ah, Brittney, the classic mean girl. I hang out with her cause...well I don't know why, OH! She gives a fantastic make-over.

But yeah, there all mean girls. Kate, she shy one, Monica, the dumb one, Brittney, the leader, and me, the pretty nerd who helps them with their homework, in return for social acceptance. Jokes on them, they'll never make in through college. Morons.

They think there using me when the poor fools don't even realize how much I'm using them.

Sigh. I wish I had real friends.

Anyway better get going home.

"Gotta go guys, see ya tomorrow." I said "By Jean!" They said.

When I get home, I can tell somethings wrong.

The doors wide open. Slowly I get out of my car. I pulled out my phone.

Dead.

I walked into the house.

Be rational, Jean, someone probably just left the door open. I walk in and immediately regret my choice.

The was blood, everywhere, smeared on the walls, and soaked the floor, the smell of death, and blood, made me want to vomit.

I saw my father on the floor, eyes rolled back, body motionless. I was shaking. He had a wound on his neck that looked like some kind of animal bite. I screamed.

I ran to go upstairs, on the stair was my mother, in the same state as my father. I let out sob. I was in shock. I ran to my sister's room to see a horrific sight.

A man, with black hair and red eyes had my sister by the waste, she clearly dead, as he _bit her neck!_

I screamed again.

He let her body drop.

I back away from the man and ran to my room, locking the door, then ran to my drunk.

I had a Katana. I pulled it out just as the door busts open, I stabbed the man as he raced in front of me. He smirked and pulled the Katana out, tossing it to the floor.

I gasped. His smirked grew as large fangs become visible. I shrieked as I felt him tear into my throat. I let my legs give way and slowly slit to the floor, the man still on my throat.

I grabbed the Katana and in one last feet of strength I pushed him back then swing the sword as his neck, taking his head clean off.

He turned to freaking ash. I got up stumbling, blood covering my shoulder as I dropped my katana and got my sister's phone, calling the cops, then fainted. But from then on, I was never the same.

* * *

Fours years later.

A girl with long black hair, dressed in black skinny jean and a black tank top, raced after a figure with glowing red eyes.

She got him in a corner. "Tell, me, vampire, did you attack that Middle school out of border, or fun?" She questioned.

"Never mind, just die, leach!" She sliced his head off.

Clapping could be heard. A man stepped out of the shadows.

"I have a, proposition, for you, Jean Hunter." He said.

"What kind of proposition?" She asked. He smirked.

"Are you familiar with the name, Sakamaki?"

* * *

 **Mwahahahahaha! cliff hanger! And drama! Sorry, Please review!  
**


End file.
